Donarian
Summary The Donarians are a race of Highly Religious Humanoid Amphibians from the vast ocean world of Donaria. they are the dominant species of the planet, and share it with their evolutionary cousins, the Agraton, who they drove into the ocean around 5000 years ago after a 10,000 year war over the disappearance of their god, Vizadeem. Prominent Words in the Donarian Language Tone'de Kii - Blood Oath Viirik - Peace Kai - War Devrii - Divine Avis Bil Velda Kae - Until we meet again Biology Donarians have a very heavy flanging effect in their voices. they also have the ability to retract the webbing between their fingers to allow a better grip on objects such as guns and spears. There is a Sub-species of Donarians, known as the Kendanaii, which roughly translates to "Sand Dweller". Society In Donarian Society, there is a caste system, made up of 5 categories: (Lowest) Uvii - Hunters, Fishers, Builders, etc. Koiida - Soldiers Tone - Priests, Clerics, Alchemists, Doctors, Scribes, etc. Kiik - Nobility (Highest) Veda - Arch-priests, Royal Family, Generals, Scholars, etc. History Early History The earliest Donarian and Agraton Societies formed on the now sunken continent of Udean, around 30,000 years ago. not much is known about this period, known as the Croiiduvin Era, but the most we know about this time is that the Donarians and Agraton lived in harmony and worked together like they were close family. then, 20,000 years ago, an Ancient Precursor named Vizadeem appeared from the monolith that the Donarians built their first city around, and revealed himself to be a member of the species that created multi-cellular life on their planet, but the Donarians only saw him as a supreme being to rule over them and the Agraton, who also began worshipping him. Vizadeem helped them advance from the Stone age all the way to the Industrial Revolution. but then, 15,000 years ago Vizadeem mysteriously disappeared. this sent Donarian society into Anarchy, as their one empire eventually split into 68 different empires over a short period of 8 days. they eventually saw how much the Agraton didn't care that Vizadeem was gone, and the Original Donarian empire was reformed, and then all hell broke loose. the Donarians immediately began raiding and pillaging Agraton cities, and this started the war known as "The Fallen God's Revenge", which lasted exactly 10,432.7 years. Modern History The Golden Age After The Fallen God's Revenge, for 3000 Years the Donarians experienced the Golden Age of their history, when they prospered and began colonizing other worlds, such as Driiki, Vei, and Malashii. this lasted until around 12 AD, when Empress Shoi Vertiik began removing the rights of the Lower Caste Levels, except the Warrior Class, causing unrest among the empire. Eventually, After a protest in Which all protesters were killed, The Donarian Peasants had enough and Revolted, Starting the Donarian Civil War. The Donarian Civil War MORE INFO COMING SOON First Contact MORE INFO COMING SOON The Pre-Federation War In 2089, humanity was heading for the Oro system, which the Donarians had just colonized recently. When they first entered the system, the Donarians Greeted them with Force, demanding to know why they were there. Luckily, the AI accompanying the colonists could learn unknown languages from the speakers of them through a process known as "Neural Mimicking", and tried to convince the Donarians that they came in peace, but there was a misunderstanding during the talk, and the donarians thought that the colonists were there to kill them all. this was the Event known as "The Great Misunderstanding", and this started the Pre-Federation War, which lasted from 2089 to 2105, and ended after the 2-year siege on the Omega System, led by Vertium Shiir. after the war, in 2107, the Galactic Federation was formed. Category:Race